New Beginnings
by LysCat
Summary: Tommy has been between two women since he was a teenager. What happens if he makes a decision, but it doesn't work out for the best? TommyKat with JasonKim


Title: New Beginnings  
  
Author: LysCat  
  
Category: Alternate Universe  
  
Summery: Tommy has been in between Kimberly Hart and Katherine Hilliard since he was a teenager. At twenty he chooses between them, Kim leaves Angel Grove broken hearted after be proposes to Kat. Five years later Kim moves back to Angel Grove with her son.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Note: I read a story at fanfiction.net that ended with Tommy choosing Kat and that is just not for me (big Tommy/Kim fan here). I decided to start out with something like that, but it will go further than that.  
  
Prologue  
  
Tommy sighed as looked at the engagement ring in his hand. It was perfect, an old family heirloom that used to belong to his mother's great grandmother. It was two karats, pear shaped stone and an old gold band. Whoever that wore this would love it, the question was though...who? Kimberly or Katherine?   
  
Kimberly Hart, his first love. When he had first seen her he was enraptured by the petite beauty. She was short, spunky, loyal and a blast to be with. He never thought that he would find anyone more beautiful then her with her wavy light brown hair and flirty, hazel eyes. When she had left Angel Grove to try for the Olympics in gymnastics he had dreaded being separated, but he vowed that nothing would split them.  
  
That was when Katherine Hilliard had entered the picture. She had joined his group of friends and he had been drawn to her. Since Kimberly's departure he had formed a close friendship with the tall blonde. She was his confidant, his friend, he confided in her more than anyone else...even more then Kimberly. When Kimberly sent him a letter telling him she had moved on and he should do the same he was devastated. For two months he mourned for the loss of his girlfriend, the only girl he had ever loved, with Kat right by his side. It wasn't a surprise to anyone that Kat and Tommy became a couple soon after. It was no secret how close the two had become, then they had also seen the looks Kat had given him. While he had been stuck on Kim, Kat had been harboring her own attraction to him.   
  
After spending a year and a half with Kat, their relationship ended on good terms, but his feelings for her never ended. He had grown to love her, had his love for her superceded the love he felt for Kim. It was then that Kim returned home. For the next four months Kim and Kat were constant competition for his attention. He needed to choose.  
  
He wished that things were different, he didn't want to have to choose. No matter what he did, someone would get hurt. While he loved Kim, she had left him. He knew that she would always hold a special place in his heart, but could he trust her again not to hurt him? Kat, on the other hand, had spent her time revolving around him. She had been there for him through everything, he loved her. Better yet, she wouldn't hurt him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tommy?" Kat Hilliard asked surprised to find him on her door step. She knew that he was trying to decide between herself and Kim, but she didn't expect to see him until the following morning. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Tommy smiled at her, his heart fluttering as he heard her Australian accent. God, he loved the sound of her voice. "I don't need anymore time. I...Kat...you've always been there for me. You were my strength when Kim sent that letter, but you somehow turned into more then that. Each day that passed I found myself loving Kimberly less and falling more in love with you. I...I don't think I could live without you," he confessed. "Will you marry me?" He held out the ring for her inspection.  
  
Kat's heart burst at his words. She had hoped he would choose her, but she had forced herself not to think about it too much. When things ended between them Kat had felt relieved. For that year in a half while they were together they were inseparable. A break was just what they needed from each other, but when Kim came back into town Lat refused to let her take Tommy again.  
  
"Yes!" She jumped in his arms and kissed him.  
  
"You're sure?" He asked.  
  
"Yes!" He slipped the ring on her finger before bringing her to him for another kiss. He felt as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He knew that he made the right choice. How could he not have? She knew him like no one else, she was his everything. Now all he had to do was tell Kimberly...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tommy walked through the park in hopes of finding Kim. He had gone by Aisha's , but Kim had left there a little earlier in the hour. In the distance he saw a shorter girl sitting at a picnic table. Tommy stopped when he saw where Kim was sitting.   
  
While he may have shared more with Kat then Kim, the one thing he and his fiancé never had was a special place. Tommy had one with Kim though. It was a little secluded area in the park near a small lake. It was the place where they first kissed and where he asked her on their first date. They spent a lot of time at the lake, but he hadn't been there since his break up with Kim.  
  
He made no effort to be quiet as he walked to his ex-girlfriend. When Kim heard him she stood up and turned around with a large smile on her face. "Hey."  
  
"Hey," he greeted quietly. God, had she looked this beautiful since she had come home those months ago? His hands started sweating and rubbed them on his pants.   
  
At his nervous gesture and serious look Kim swallowed hard as she sat down once again. Her heart began pounding, for some reason she knew his new wouldn't be good. "You made a decision." It was more of a statement then a question.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kim looked away, tears stinging her eyes at the way he refused to meet her eyes. "It's Kat..."  
  
Tommy nodded slightly. "How'd you know?"  
  
"Because you won't meet my eyes and you haven't smiled at me once," she answered softly.   
  
Tommy looked at Kim. Maybe she knew him better then he thought. "I'm sorry Kim."  
  
Kim let out a bitter laugh and looked away. "Me too," she confessed before sobering up. She shouldn't have ever sent him that letter. If she could, she would go back and fix that.   
  
"Someday...you'll find someone...or he'll find you...and you will move on." Why was that so hard to say? The thought of Kim finding anyone else...he felt a surge of jealousy rise up.  
  
Kim stood up and walked up close to him before wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love you Tommy, more then you'll ever know." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, refusing to let the tears come while she was with him. "Kat is one lucky girl. I hope...you two will be happy. Who knows I might just find mine yet. Good bye Tommy."  
  
What Tommy didn't know was that goodbye meant more then just to their era together. That night Kim left Angel Grove and hadn't planned on returning for a long time to come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A year later)  
  
"Kim? Kimberly Hart?" A male called out. Kim spun around at hearing her name being called. She knew that voice.   
  
"Jason Scott!" The met half way in a hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Trini and Zack at Tommy's wedding..." Her smile dimmed some at the mention of her ex and his marriage, which was taking place that day. It always stung whenever she thought about Tommy and Kat. She just couldn't get over the fact that he picked Kat over her. Why wasn't she good enough?   
  
Jason Scott looked at her with slight sympathy. He hadn't been to Angel Grove for months, but he had gotten all the news from Tommy. When Tommy told him what happened Jason had been greatly concerned for Kim. She had been one of his best friends growing up.  
  
Jason put an arm around her shoulders before leading her in the direction she was going before he called her name. "Well, I heard that a friend of mine lived here and I think she needed me more then anyone else did."  
  
Kim bit her lip as tears welled up in her eyes. Jason had come to visit her instead of going to Tommy's wedding? Why? He and Tommy had become the greatest of friends. Then again, she needed someone. She hadn't gotten over Tommy and the thought of this day being his wedding day...it was five years to the day since their first date. "Thank you," Kim said softly before walking into Jason's arms and breaking down, for both the thought of Tommy and for Jason coming to be with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tommy stood in front of the church with his arms folded in front of him. He had his hair back because Kat liked it that way. Looking out over the audience he spotted friends from work, neighbors. He spotted his mother in the first pew, already in tears. Behind her he saw Trini Kwan and Zack Walters. Giving them a smile he wondered where Jason was.   
  
Ever since proposing to Kat he had wondered if he made the right decision. Kim or Kat? Both were so completely different from one another, but both had qualities that he deeply admired. That night had forever changed things. He had been in a tough position, but the answer had seemed so clear then. He wanted Kat. Telling Kim wasn't as hard as he thought it would be, but she had left that night without ever returning. If there was one thing he wished he could change it would be that he wanted Kim's friendship back, but he would never tell Kat that. Kat had forbidden him to mention Kim around her. Why? He wasn't sure, but he would gladly do it to please her. A side of Kat came out that he never knew existed. She was bossy and seemed to have developed a knack for perfection. If the answer was so clear then why did he feel as though he had a unclear future ahead of him?  
  
Music began playing and Tommy moved his eyes to the isle. Kat's cousin was the flower girl, while her nephew was the ring bearer. Tommy winked at them before bringing his gaze to his friends. Aisha Campbell walked down first as bride's maid, followed by Tania (I don't know her last name) acting as maid of honor. He smiled at both his friends before turning to his grooms men. Rocky De Santos and Adam Parks seemed to be lost as they stared at the girls.  
  
Finally, Kat came out dressed in a large, elegant and showy white dress with a long train. Her golden hair was pinned up in a simple, yet elegant bun. Instead of wearing a veil she oped for a tiara instead. Tommy had never seen a more beautiful bride. Kat looked like a princess, graceful and dainty. Their eyes locked on one another's and smiled brightly at each other. It was the day they had been waiting for since he proposed a year earlier.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How are you feeling now?" Jason asked  
  
Kimberly smiled at him before taking another gulp of her beer. Hours earlier when Jason asked what she was wanted to do, she answered truthfully. The love of her life was marrying someone else, she wanted to drink. She wanted forget about that for just a little.  
  
"You know, I don't think Kat is really that pretty, and her accent is annoying," Kim said. "What was he thinking...picking her over me?" All the bitter anger she felt over everything was coming out in her uninebriated state. Her feelings of resentment for the blonde for taking her spot in the rangers, for taking her spot in Tommy's life. Anger directed at herself for being weak and ending things with a letter, something she had thought up because she was so afraid he would break up with her.  
  
Jason looked at Kim with a smile on his face. He had never heard Kim talk about someone in a mean way. While she wasn't in tears anymore, it was easy to see she was still aching. "I don't know what Tommy was thinking. No one could hold a candle to you," Jason agreed.   
  
Kim blushed and looked at him. "You are so sweet," she murmured as she took another sip of her beer a thought occurring to her. "Hey Jase...how come nothing ever happened between us?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, why didn't we ever go out or something? Date? Kiss? I mean we've known each other since we were like sperm and we aren't bad looking people. At least you aren't."  
  
"You aren't either," he confessed. Without knowing it the two were leaning closer to one another.   
  
"Well, why didn't anything happen then?"  
  
"Just...bad timing I guess. First I was dating people and then Tommy came and then I left Angel Grove. We just have sucky timing."  
  
Kim put her hand over Jason's and began playing with his fingers. "We don't have bad timing now."  
  
Her words caused Jason to shiver before he gave her a husky reply. "No we don't," he agreed. He had always had a soft spot for Kimberly and he had also had a crush on her, but he could never do anything. Tommy had come to Angel Grove and had completely taken her attention. Jason didn't dwell on it though. He moved on and dated other people, but nothing serious had ever really come from it.  
  
"Why don't we go back to my place?" Kim asked.  
  
Jason was quiet, a battle waging inside. He was drinking, she had been drinking. He knew that if they were both sober nothing would ever come between them, but the alcohol seemed to bring out a confidence he had never really had when it came to Kim. He wanted her in the worst way, more then he had ever wanted anyone else.   
  
Kim began to pull her hand away from his. "Or we don..."  
  
Before she could finish Jason locked his hands with hers and kissed her lips softly. "Sounds like a plan to me." They walked into the parking lot, when Jason pulled Kim to him and kissed her deeply. They pulled away from one another, breathing hard, both were very aroused. He held his hands up for a taxi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is the best night of my life," Kat said as she and Tommy danced together in their hotel room. They were still in Angel Grove, but were leaving for Italy in the morning. After their wedding they spent two hours at the reception before making their way to the hotel.   
  
"Mine too," Tommy answered softly. During their dancing they had begun undressing one another. "Are you nervous?" He asked caressing her bare skin.  
  
Kat gave him a kiss on his lips. "No. Are you?" She didn't see why they should be nervous. Neither were virgins.  
  
Tommy leaned his forehead against hers. "Kind of. This will be our first time together as man and wife," he replied. "I just...don't want to let you down."  
  
Was it possible to love this man anymore? "You never could," Kat replied as she pulled away. "You have never let me down before, besides...we've done this before...plenty of times."  
  
Tommy smiled at her words remembering a few of the times she had just mentioned. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he conceded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kimberly and Jason made their way over to her bed. He was positioned over her, kissing her with all the passion he had in him. "Jason," Kim said as she pulled away slightly. "I've never done this before." Even in her hazy state she felt her body flush with embarrassment. She wasn't a naive teenager anymore, but when it came to matters of the bedroom...well, that was another thing. It was the first time she had ever told anyone. The gang was so sure that she had ended her relationship with Tommy for another guy, a guy that she had slept with.  
  
Jason stopped momentarily, shocked by Kim's words. He never imagined that she was a virgin. He had figured that with as close as she and Tommy were they would have..."Don't worry. I'll be slow." An air of protectiveness swept through him. This was her first time, she would be sharing her first time with him. He had to make sure that everything was perfect between them, for her sake.  
  
"I'm not worried," she answered. 


End file.
